


Lundi Morning

by Squall95



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M, Monday morning, embarrassed Lucas, post reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 02:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squall95/pseuds/Squall95
Summary: Lucas arrives at school and is immediately asked to come to the common room to explain the painting on the wall





	Lundi Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I was surprised no one did a following Monday morning after so I decided to do one. Please note this is my first ever fanfic ever though I have read countless.

Lucas walked into the school with a big grin on his face and in a love haze as he continued to walk. Memories filled his head of that Friday as he and Eliot spent a blissful time together reaffirming their relationship and love to one another. His haze however made him not pay any attention as Daphane approached in front of him with an perturbed look on her face.

“Lucas”. Her vocie alone was enough to wake him up from his haze and answer.  
“Good Morning Daphane. Is something the matter?” Lucas saw the look on her face and wondered what was wrong. His mind still reeling from Friday’s events.  
“Can you text the rest of the guys and tell them to come to the common room. I have some questions about the mural that was painted last Friday” she asked and Lucas nooded in response. Satisfied she left with Lucas reeling about the mural that he and Eliot did and again the events took place in his mind only this time he was thinking of what possible scenarios were about to take place.

The boy later entered the common room and saw the girls staring at the mural that was mixed in different colours. The boys looked at Lucas inquisitively wondering what happened after they left and he had met up with Eliot. Daphane turned her head back and noticed the boys.  
“Good your here, can you come here please” the boys moved forward and Yann, Basile, and Arthur got a better look at the painting. The girls turn to face the boys with Daphane taking the lead in interrogating them.  
“So can any of you explain what this painting is?” She looked fierce and her gaze unflinching. The boys all looked to each other hoping for one to speak up. Basile seeing no one up to the task step forward to speak.  
“Daphane you wanted us to paint over the mural and compared to last time this is a huge improvement and...” Basile faced wavered under Daphane’s gaze.  
“and, and, it was all Lucas’s fault as we had already left when he started painting” Basile said quickly and looking at the floor away from the gazes of Daphane and Lucas. 

Daphane shifted her gaze solely on Lucas who was staring at the floor.  
“Lucas care to explain what this art is and why did you have to do it alone”  
“The art is a form of Jackson Pollock and I thought it was the best idea at the time since i’m not good at painting.” Lucas hoped that this answer would suffice hoping to keep Eliot out of Daphane crosshairs. Before Daphane could continue her interrogation Imane chose to speak up.  
“Art form aside, Lucas were you alone when you painted”  
“Yes”  
“Did you noticed any nearby when you left”  
“No” Lucas said remembering after his encounter with Eliot he made sure that no one came across them. Sex in school is a good chance of being expelled. Imane looked at him with a look but it was Alexia who talked with a happy expression clerarly she was enjoying this.  
“Then were you the one who put your butt print on the mural?” That statement alone made everyone staring at him. The girls looking at him with a mix of intrigue and disgustment while the boys looked at him with the same questioned etched in thier eyes “what did you and Eliot do?”. 

Before Lucas could come up with and answer the door opened and in came the second guilty party. Eliot still wearing his trademark jacket but with a happy expression that made Lucas more happy and at the same time despair knowing it will only be a matter of time before they figure out what happened.  
“What’s happening?” He asked.  
“We were talking with Lucas about the mural” Daphane stated  
“Oh do you like it Lucas and I had some fun creating it” clearly Friday’s event was still on his mind. The girls however took this information in differently as it contradicted Lucas early statement. Daphane seeing the opportunity took it.  
“Lucas you just said that you were alone but know we find out Eliot was with you. What happened last Friday?” that question was at the forefront of everyone’s mind with Lucas looking on the floor his cheeks flushed. He then heard a gasped and saw Manon put her hands over her lips. Her eyes darting between Lucas and Eliot as realisation dawns on her. 

When Lucas came back Friday, Manon had noticed him covered in paint and his bright smile. Mika had told her that he probably hooked up with Eliot but Manon remained skeptical but now she was convinced as a playful smile covered her face. She wasn’t the only to figure out what happened the rest of the boys also put the pieces together but they had the tact to remain silent. Except for one.  
“You two didn’t” Basile said but immediately covered his mouth. The girls daze turn in confusion as Lucas looked at Basile with an angry look while Yann and Arthur could only sigh in response. Emma let out a surprised laugh and Lucas could see she had figured it out as she looked back at the butt print and then to Eliot and Lucas with Alexia doing the same thing. Imane also began to figure it out and had this smirk on her face as she looked at them both. Only Daphane hadn’t put the pieces together and Lucas seeing the opportunity took the chance to escape.  
“Would you look at the time I have a test to go prepare for bye” Lucas quickly said as he tried to leave the room grabbing Eliot’s arm and walking out the door. 

“Wow and here I thought I would be the one to have sex here first” Emma said with an amused smiled though genuinely happy for Lucas.  
“What do you mean?” Daphane asked  
“You still haven’t figured it out. Lucas and Elliot had sex here that’s why there’s a butt print on the wall.” Alexia stated smiling widely at these turn of events this exceed her expectations. Daphane looked at both the boys and girls squad and saw their faces telling her that is what happened. She looked back at the mural and wondered if she should have it painted over like she planned in the morning after first seeing it. 

She decided against it. For this painting was a testimony of Lucas and Eliot’s love for one another.

**Author's Note:**

> So how was it feel free to leave comments about it. Thanks for reading.


End file.
